Byakuran
Byakuran is the boss of the Millefiore Famiglia and the third major antagonist of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. Appearance Byakuran has spiky white hair and light purple eyes. His distinguishing feature is a purple tattoo under his left eye. In his first appearance, he wears the standard White Spell uniform with a Mare Ring symbol on the side of his shirt and has silver shoulder pads with the Millefiore insignia like the other members. In the Choice Arc, Byakuran wears a white shirt under a black jacket with the Millefiore insignia. Kikyo and Zakuro also wear the same outfit. In the final battle, Byakuran wears a white outfit and a purple jacket; he also has scars on his back, where he grows his black and white wings. In the present, he dons more casual clothing, wearing a hooded vest, a long-sleeved shirt, still wearing his choker, a loose belt, and ripped jeans. Personality During his first appearance in the Future Arc, he is shown to have a cheerful disposition around his subordinates, especially toward Shoichi Irie, even though he knew of the latter's betrayal. However, this is only if they hold his interest, hiding his ruthlessness and cruelty behind. Once he "gets bored" of someone, he won't hesitate to have them killed. He will do anything to achieve his goal, not caring it would mean sacrificing innocent people or destroying the world and even referring them as his toys. In the present time, however, after his future-self was defeated by Tsuna, Byakuran seems to have a change of heart even though he still retain his carefree and easy-going personality, which Gamma found annoying for most times. His change was clearly proven when he protected Tsuna from Collonnelo's Maximum Rifle simply for Yuni's sake who has been kind to him from the bottom of heart, stating that he would protect her. Plot Daily Life Arc Revealed by Shoichi after the Choice game, Byakuran met Shoichi's younger self many times after Shoichi came into possession of shells for the 10 Year Bazooka. However, his ability to see into parallel worlds was awakened because the same Shoichi from the past met Byakuran of two different futures. With this ability, Byakuran was able to use knowledge from different parallel worlds to become ruler of each of them. Though such immediate progress was deemed impossible by Reborn, Shoichi reveals that Byakuran sent a device containing information of the parallel worlds to the younger Byakuran through Shoichi. This effectively allowed Byakuran a ten-year head start in his progress to rule the world. Future Arc Byakuran is the leader of the Millefiore Famiglia, which came about after a merger between his old Gesso Famiglia and Yuni's Giglio Nero Famiglia. He had a fight with Mukuro Rokudo, who was spying on the Millefiore Famiglia under the guise of Leonardo Lippi, whose true identity was soon known by Byakuran after he joined. Merone Base Invasion Arc Byakuran appears in hologram form at the end of the Merone Base Invasion to announce that he knew Shoichi would betray him, and that he had Real Six Funeral Wreaths waiting to fight the Vongola Famiglia. They arrange for a game called "Choice" to be played in a few day’s time. The Vongola Famiglia agree to it, and Byakuran's hologram disappears. Choice Arc Byakuran is first seen going to get five of his Real Funeral Wreaths and later appears before the Vongola Famiglia in the form of a giant storm cloud. He watches as Tsuna and his Guardians generate twice the amount of Fiamma Volts necessary to transport them, the rest of the Family, and their base to the Lightning Field that Tsuna goes on to select. He explains the rules of Choice and he and Tsuna use the Gyro Roulette to select the participants. For his Family, Kikyo, Saru, Torikabuto, and Daisy were chosen to participate, the match of which ended in the favor of the Millefiore. However, when he comes to claim his prize, Shoichi reveals that when the two were creating Choice, if he lost their next match, he would get one request which he uses now: he requests a rematch. Byakuran refuses, claiming he never made such a promise. However, Yuni suddenly appears telling Byakuran that as the co-leader of the Millefiore Famiglia she should have a say in the matter. This prompts a serious look from Byakuran for the first time since his appearance. Byakuran comments that Yuni is looking better, resulting in Shoichi revealing that Byakuran had drugged her and made her into a shell of her former self in order to gain control over Black Spell, essentially turning her into a figurehead. Yuni reveals that she countered this by putting her heart someplace "far away". She then goes on to say she has the same power as Byakuran. After reiterating her reinforcement of the rematch, Byakuran shoots it down, claiming that she was only the second-in-command, at which point she withdraws her Famiglia from the Millefiore and asks for protection from the Vongola. Upon learning about Yuni taking the Pacifiers and witnessing their ressurection, he tries to force her to go back to his side but was stopped by Reborn. With a passive approach, Byakuran proposes to Yuni that the Vongola Rings stay with the Vongola Famiglia in exchange for her return to the Millefiore side together with the Arcobaleno Pacifiers. But Yuni refuses the proposal saying that she knows why Byakuran wants her back. In response, Byakuran threatens Yuni that harm will befall the members of the Black Spell if she continues with the betrayal but Yuni stands firm. As a result, he sends Torikabuto, Zakuro, and Kikyo to attack Vongola members but they were trapped by Hibari's Box Weapon. Thus, Byakuran himself pursues Yuni who was escaping together with the Vongola Famiglia and states that he won't be stopped. When Bluebell asks Byakuran why he didn't kill Yuni, he threatened to kill her if she ever mentioned it again. Byakuran and five of his Six Wreaths then search for Tsuna's Family. Future Final Battle Arc Byakuran came back from his search of the parallel worlds and stated that he found where Kawahira was and where he was hiding Tsuna and the others. After the final battle between the Real Six Funeral Wreaths and the Vongola begins, Byakuran sent Ghost to the battlefield, uncaring that Ghost's ability to absorb Flames resulted in the death of 2 of his Funeral Wreaths. After Ghost is defeated by Tsuna, Byakuran himself shows up and reveals that all of the Flames absorbed by Ghost went to him. Tsuna's seemingly successful attacks on Byakuran are rendered completely ineffective against Byakuran's attacks. Additionally, the unity of the Sky elements of the Tri-Ni-Set coming together isolates the battle from everyone but the two bosses. In response to Byakuran's taunts of his pitiful life, Tsuna says he has no regrets and Vongola Primo appears from his Vongola Ring, releasing the limiters of the Vongola Rings and granting them maximum output, with this Tsuna beats up Byakuran and rips off his wings. Byakuran gets up and states that in all the parallel worlds, this parallel world's Tsuna is the only one to make him spit out blood, prompting him to use his full power. Byakuran and Tsuna soon engage into a fight once again, but Byakuran changes his motive into getting back Yuni rather than toying around with Tsuna after seeing Yuni was serious to sacrifice herself for the revival of the Arcobaleno. Byakuran failed to retrieve Yuni as she and Gamma sacrificed themselves to revive the Arcobaleno. Both attack each other at full strength, ending in Byakuran's defeat. Immediately prior to his defeat, Byakuran recalls the time when the Cervello had chosen him to be the holder of the Sky Mare Ring. Inheritance Ceremony Arc After Lambo's battle with Rauji Ooyama, Byakuran appears with his Wings extended in the hospital room where Yamamoto was lying unconscious; Yamamoto later states that Byakuran healed him, due to the fact that he looked out the window and saw him. It was also said that Byakuran looked 'refreshing'. The Curse of the Rainbow Arc The present Byakuran reappears with the Six Funeral Wreaths after the Sky Pacifier began expelling flames in front of Gamma, Nosaru, and Tazaru. Despite the outbursts of Gamma and the other members of the Giglio Nero Famiglia, Byakuran remains calm and announces that he and the Wreaths would be fighting in the tournament as the representatives of Yuni along with Gamma, Tazaru, and Nosaru. Yuni then appears from the forest, clutching the Sky Pacifier as the Pacifier falls towards her. Yuni then greets everybody, also thanking Byakuran for fighting for her. Both he and Yuni anticipate meeting Reborn and Tsuna, Byakuran also anticipating meeting Shoichi and noting that Tsuna was interesting, having defeated his future self. Afterwards, he is seen agreeing with Yuni that they had to plan their battle carefully after being informed of the Representative Battle of the Rainbow's rules by Wonomichi. He also lightly smiles when Gamma shouts in frustration, wondering why Yuni asked Byakuran as well as himself, as Gamma thought Yuni only needed him. The next day, Byakuran visits Tsuna's house slightly later than the CEDEF and offered to Tsuna that they form an alliance in the upcoming battle royale of the Representative Battle of the Rainbow. He is eliminated on the second day of battle when he protects Tsuna and the rest of Team Reborn from Colonnello's Maximum Rifle. Tsuna visits Byakuran after the third day of battle and asks for his help to fight together with along with the other teams. During the fourth day of the battle, he, along with Dino, Mukuro, Squalo, and Xanxus participate in the battle with the remaining wrist watches to fight Jager, preventing the latter to help his two teammates. Powers and Abilities Due to Shoichi traveling to the future and meeting two versions of Byakuran, Byakuran is mentally connected to every other Byakuran living in the separate parallel universes. This knowledge is utilized as a battle advantage: the Real Six Funeral Wreaths know about the techniques of the enemies he fought in these worlds. However, Byakuran becomes greatly weakened and needs a day to recover after using this ability. It is also mentioned by Yuni that Byakuran's powers are growing weaker over time. * Sky Mare Ring: Granted to Byakuran due to his ability to see into parallel worlds. Byakuran is capable of firing bolts of energy from the Ring and has several White Dragons that appear to grow from it, to aid him when fighting. * Ghost: Ghost has the ability to drain the Dying Will Flames of all those who are close by; however, he is also a version of Byakuran brought from another parallel world. As such, Byakuran can steal any Dying Will Flames Ghost absorbs and make them his own, greatly increasing his speed, stamina, and attack power. * White Dragon: The White Dragon is Byakuran's Box Weapon. It was made with the highly advanced technology of the Millefiore Famiglia and is exclusively for him. * Black Dragon: The Black Dragon is a Box Animal used by Byakuran. Unlike the White Dragon, the Black Dragon is able to split and multiply, making it harder for the enemy to avoid attacks. * Wings: Byakuran's scars on his back have been revealed to be space for him to grow a set of White Wings made of Dying Will Flames (however, these are possibly only for appearance's sake, as he already has Flame Boots). They also seem to be a result of looking into parallel worlds. Once torn off they grow back as a black pair capable of morphing into claws. Byakuran's final attack can be compared to Tsuna's X-Burner, only with black Flames. However, Byakuran grows roots from his back to support him during this attack instead of using a Flame "cushion." * White Applause: Byakuran can negate any attack by clapping his hands. This attack requires a certain degree of power to match the opponent's attack, however, as Byakuran's palms were injured when he tried to negate Tsuna's more powerful Burning Axel. * White Finger: Byakuran simply focuses Sky Flames from his ring and launches a powerful shockwave type attack that blasts his opponent with tremendous force. * Transparent Giant Hand: Byakuran is able to create a giant hand which is linked to his own, to capture the enemy from a distance. * Black Flame Attack: Byakuran back has roots shoot out from his feet and plant themselves on the ground in order to stabalize him. Next Byakuran concentrates Black Flames from his hand which rotates at an extremely high speed and then releases them as a blast. * Healing: Due to the vast knowledge he gained from the Parallel Worlds, Byakuran knows extensive healing techniques. His skill in this area is so great that he could completely heal a person who's condition is critical enough for regular doctors to give up hope. Trivia *Byakuran participated in a extra manga skit called "What if Reborn!" as a grocery store worker. However, all of the vegetables he sell turns out to be marshmallows. *The Real Six Funeral Wreaths are all named after flowers. Byakuran was named after the white orchid. *He has a sweet tooth, as he is often seen eating various confections throughout the manga and anime, namely marshmallows. One of his new favorite candies is Namimori's style custard cream puffs, similar to Kyoko's favorite. *When the people from the present that went to future returned to the past, the present Byakuran is seen without his tattoo; however, Yamamoto later mentions about seeing him after his recovery during in Inheritance Ceremony Arc with Byakuran having his tattoo. The Byakuran in the Curse of the Rainbow Arc has the tattoo as well. *Yamamoto claims that the Byakuran who healed him did not appear harmful, but refreshing instead; this Byakuran was revealed to be the present Byakuran of the time, one that had not came in possession of the Sky Mare Ring and bore no ill will to the Vongola or the world. Although, this Byakuran had received memories of his future. *In the most recent poll, Byakuran ranked 7th in strength. *During Mr Rebokku's Ciao Ciao Interview, Byakuran stated that his favorite word was 'World Peace'. *Byakuran has two character songs: Perfect World and PARADE. Category:Anime Villains Category:Trickster Category:Sophisticated Category:Redeemed Category:Contradictory Category:God Wannabe Category:Mischievous Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Big Bads Category:Protective Category:Psychopath Category:Leader Category:Manga Villains Category:Murderer Category:Supervillains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Elitist